1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetron, and more particularly, to a miniaturized magnetron.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a magnetron is an oscillation source of microwaves for heating foods, and is utilized for microwave ovens and the like due to its simple construction and highly efficient stable behavior.
Meanwhile, since magnets mounted in the magnetron are made of a permanent magnetic material, material costs for the magnetron are increased. In particular, a conventional magnetron has a problem in that, as the magnets and upper/lower magnetic poles are excessively large, the material costs are significantly increased. Additionally, the excessively large volumes of the magnet and the poles also cause an excessive increase in size of the magnetron.
Meanwhile, since a significantly reduced magnetron possibly causes a sharp reduction in an output of the magnetron, it is difficult to miniaturize the magnetron without decreasing the output of the magnetron.
Thus, the present invention is directed to a magnetron, which has a reduced size without being lowered in output performance.